


【kk】更加深爱一点点

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 11





	【kk】更加深爱一点点

一

堂本刚简单地冲了个澡，摊倒在酒店的沙发上，长长地呼出了一口气。

意大利到日本，虽说时间不算长，自己也只是闲坐着而已，可是加上时差，精神上依旧很疲惫。

刚盯了几秒钟酒店精致的吊灯，慢慢地坐直了身子，想了想，打开了电视。

一位和自己同姓的男子，强壮的手臂上青筋暴起，正抓着红绸，从FNS的舞台上空中飞过。

换了一个台。

这位和自己同姓的男子，坐在主持人的对面，微笑着侃侃而谈着。

又换了一个台。

还是这位同姓男子，穿着金色的西服、紫色的衬衫，脖子上还挂着大金链子，若不是自己曾与他相识多年，可能会误以为是某位中东石油王来到了日本出道成了艺人，跳着夸张的舞步，是新出的单曲的广告。

刚瞪着电视，放空了几秒，“啪”地一声关掉了电源。

实在无聊，又摆弄起了手机。

“恭喜堂本光一再次获得菊田一夫奖！”

热评上这样写道。

……

日本是被堂本光一给占领了么?

刚面无表情地划下屏幕，摁下了流量数据的按钮。

您是否确定关闭流量数据?

是。

再次瘫倒在沙发上、拎起果盘里的一颗樱桃放进嘴里。刚逐渐觉得回国是个错误。

“tsuyo，真的不回家住么?”姐姐在电话那边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道：“你都出去多久了?”

刚站在阳台上，慢慢地吸着一根烟。

“明天我就回家吃饭啦。”他慢慢地安慰姐姐道：“本来就住不了几天，回实家，姐姐和妈妈又要收拾好久，太麻烦啦，干脆住酒店好了。”

“给刚收拾房间我们一点都不觉得麻烦啊，很幸福的。”姐姐道：“tsuyo什么时候这么见外了——哇原来你把自己小时候那张光屁股照片藏在了相框后面！难怪这么多年我们都找不到。”

……这就是我不想让你们收拾房间的理由啊。刚苦笑了一下。

“既然回来了，就多住几天嘛，好不好?”电话里，姐姐的声音很柔，温柔地像是刚下过雨的夏夜里的清风。

“干脆回来定居好了。反正你教美术嘛，在哪当老师不一样?”

这就是纯粹的耍赖了。

“我想去，也得别人要啊。”刚慢慢地吐出一口烟雾，看着远处商场上巨大的LED屏幕播放的短篇广告，是光一代言的珠宝。

暗黑色的法拉利优雅地滑进夜幕，首先探出的是一双修长而笔直的腿，使人不得不期待，豪车上走下的究竟是哪一位白马王子。身着低调的暗黑色西服的男人慢慢地露出了俊美的脸颊——英气的眉毛向上微挑，深邃的眉骨下是一双狭长而线条优美的眼睛。高挺的鼻梁下，性感地薄唇微抿。这确确实实是一张值得男人女人们发出惊叹的脸。

刚看着镜头从这张自己无比熟悉的脸颊上滑过，停留在他精致的锁骨上。那里装饰着一颗简约的钻石。

“你以前上的美大，泽野先生专门有到家里来劝我和妈妈，请你去美大当教授哦，说待遇肯定要比欧洲那边开的高的。”

“……姐姐你就别操心我的事儿啦。”刚将剩下的大半根烟按进了烟灰缸里，看着烧红的烟灰，明明灭灭。

他其实不常抽烟。这根烟还是临时找服务生要的。至少今天突然想放纵一下，还险些被路过的风呛到嗓子、咳出眼泪。

“好好，我不说。”姐姐无奈道，很快又精神起来：“小刚明天想吃什么?”

刚眯起眼睛，回想了一会儿。

“汉堡排?”

“这种时候要说只要姐姐你做的菜，我都爱吃。”姐姐假装生气道：“小刚真是越长大越不可爱了！”

“……其实我说的是公园旁边咖啡店做的汉堡排……”

刚调笑了姐姐一句，随即在姐姐愤怒地大叫之前飞快地摁掉了电话。

笑容渐渐地收敛了起来，只在唇角留下一个浅浅的印子，这是多年来养成的习惯。

二

真的是太久没有回家了。开车回家时居然还需要姐姐指路。可是姐姐还在为调笑她的事情生气，故意指挥自己往市中心堵车的地方开。

“你到底想不想早点见到我啦！”刚生气地大叫道。

姐姐在蓝牙耳机里笑的前仰后合。

“好了好了不闹你了——嗯向右转进xx街道——”

“唔……”

刚看着红灯变绿，心里倒数着秒数，缓缓地踩下油门、打转方向盘的时候，人行道上突然冲过一个背着信使包的男子——刚惊的浑身一震，猛地踩下刹车。

闯红灯的男子倒是没事儿，冲过人行道的他很快消失在街道边，刚却感到自己的车身一个轻微的晃荡——随即滴滴叫了起来。

“刚，怎么了?”

蓝牙耳机里是姐姐着急的询问声。

刚烦躁地闭了闭眼睛。

惨了。真是诸事不顺。这是酒店的保时捷。

*

追尾的车主很快走了过来，敲了敲他的车窗。

“抱歉，请问您的车还可以驾驶么?”是一个带着墨镜、面容普通的男子。

刚点头表示没有大碍。

“为了不影响交通，我们到路边去商量赔偿好吗?”

男人客气地询问道。

身后长长的车队里，已传来了不明情况的司机们的喇叭声。

对方负责任的态度，多多少少地抚平了刚内心的烦躁。

“好。”

*

“真的是非常抱歉，”男人朝刚来了个90度的鞠躬，如此恭敬的态度，把久居欧洲的刚给吓了一跳。

“没事儿没事儿……”他疯狂地摆着手，寻思着自己是否需要跟男人来个对拜：“也不是您的错，谁也想不到突然会有人闯红灯……”

“我们会负责赔偿的，”男人双手递来了一张名片。

刚收下一看，嚯，撞大运了，鼎鼎有名的J家经纪公司。

“所以这件事，能否私了?也请您和家人不要上传社交平台……”男人小心翼翼地看了刚一眼，一副你如果不同意我能鞠躬180度的模样。

“我这边倒是问题不大啦。”刚好脾气地笑了笑，收下了名片：“不过这是A酒店的车，后续赔偿可能要联系他们。”

“抱歉，我现在有些赶时间，后续让酒店和您联系，可以么?”刚询问道。

男人满口答应了下来。刚又将酒店名称写在了自己的名片上，交给了男人。

“您的字真漂亮。”男人称赞道。

刚浅浅地笑了笑，道了声谢。

安慰了在蓝牙耳机里疯狂懊悔的姐姐，刚再次开着歪了屁股的保时捷拐上了正道。

“没关系啦……”刚软绵绵地劝道：“谁都预料不到会出这样的事儿……”

话音还未落，只听见“隆”地一声，从来没受过歪屁股之后还要上路的、金尊玉贵的保时捷熄了火。

……

刚简直要服气了。

再点火，却怎么也没动静了。

夏日的晨八点，天气已十分炎热。空调地冷气渐渐消散，刚的额头上慢慢地浮现出一层汗珠。

……本来就不太好的心情更加烦躁了。

正不死心地疯狂地摆弄着车钥匙时，车窗又被敲了敲。

刚抬起头来，是刚才那位面容普通但脾气很好的男子，他的脸上带着一丝同情的微笑。

“抛锚了?”

“好像是。”刚无可奈何地下车来，挂掉了和姐姐的通话：“我和酒店联系……”

“天气很热，”男人热情地提议道：“您可以上我们的车避暑。”

刚挑了挑眉毛。自己今天将长长的大波浪扎成了马尾，高高地竖在脑后，嘴上还留着胡子、身着一条黑色的休闲连衣裙，心想自己这样别具一格的装扮，怎么想也不该被当做打劫对象——

更何况这人开的暗黑色法拉利。

男人已经客气地拉开了自己的后车门。空调的凉气涌了出来，刚不禁精神一震，不得不承认这确实是一个不小的诱惑。

“那就……非常感谢。”刚笑着道谢。

后车座上已经坐着一个男人。刚弯下腰、钻进车门时，首先看到的是半个精致的下颔线、薄薄的嘴唇、再然后是高挺的鼻梁——

这是一张熟悉过分的脸。他在今早的广告牌里见过、在昨晚的电视上见过、在前夜的梦里见过、在很多很多年前的月光下、用手指描摹着、印刻在心底过。

这是刚这辈子的第一张画作。

“刚，好久不见。”

男人摘下了墨镜，露出了电视上一般，绝世芳华的笑容。

窗外的乌鸦毫无精神地在树下跳来跳去。

微风吹开了遮掩阳光的一抹云彩。

刚瞬间收敛起了嘴角淡淡的微笑，一时间面无表情，他转身，直直地朝前走去——

“刚！”

车内的男人眼疾手快地一把抓住了他的手。

刚的心跳加速，额头上的青筋突突地跳着——他用力地挣扎着，却怎么也挣脱不了那只用力的手。

哦，是啊，那人有多大力气，自己最了解了。

“你放手！”

刚烦躁地低吼道。

“刚，你要下车，我真的会追下去——”男人急急道：“肯定会被拍到的。”

“我才不管你！”

“你舍得?”

一句赶着一句，仿佛多年前的许多年的昨日重现。

男孩儿扑到正在挑选衣物、准备参加联谊活动的刚的身上。

“你真的要去啊，我肚子好饿哦——”

“我才不管你！”刚咯咯笑着，回头在男孩儿的额头上印下一个吻。

“你舍得?”

那时男孩儿的眼睛是闪亮的，仿佛揉进了一整条银河。

刚深深地叹出了一口长气，将惊涛骇浪的情绪都收敛到心底。

转过头来时，嘴角又敛上了那一缕淡淡地微笑。

“光、堂本先生，五年后的见面，能不能体面一点?”

三

刚和光一的分手是很体面的。与刻板印象中的无数次争吵、冷战、疲惫不同，刚想，这么多年来，他似乎还未见过比他们更体面的分手。

不大的公寓中间放着一只深蓝色的行李箱。属于的光一的东西一向是很少的，即使两人相拥着生活了这么多年。少到了一只箱子便能装下、少到刚环顾公寓的时候，发现似乎没有什么变化，完全不影响生活。

那天晚上，刚和光一一起做了晚饭——刚还记得是煎牛排，因为没有玫瑰盐了，光一被自己踢出了家门，结果却买回了两只柠檬。味道当然是不好吃的，甚至还因为拉肚子争夺了厕所。

洗完澡后挤在一张沙发、一床被子下看电影。看的是那阵子流行的《加勒比海盗4》。

刚先睡着的。在杰克船长杀死海怪之前。

那天他们睡前没有接吻。

这是刚一直以来的遗憾。怎么能不接吻呢?凑齐那个吻，他们就接吻2444次了，是自己名字的谐音。

可惜他先睡着了。于是亲吻永远停留在了2443个。再也补不齐了。

在此之后有很多人亲吻过刚，或许是尊重的、或许是亲切的、或许是温柔的，可是这些是不能算数。因为再也没有人那样包含爱意地吻过自己了。

第二天清晨，刚还在赖床时，光一轻轻地拍了拍刚的脸颊，将他唤醒。

“早饭我做好了，用保鲜膜包好，放在餐桌上，你吃之前记得放在微波炉里转一转。”

光一穿着米白色的棉质体恤和牛仔裤，一头柔软的头发遮住了眼睛，清晨的第一抹阳光就在他的身后，看不清表情，却无端的让人感觉很温柔。

“嗯。”刚揉了揉眼睛，坐直了身子。

“还有半只柠檬在冰箱里。你要记得泡水喝。”

“好。”

“那——我走了。”

光一垂下了眼睛，站在一旁。

他轻轻地说着，可声音却清晰地传进了刚的耳朵。

“我走了。”

刚看着他，觉得此时的光一柔软的有一丝不真实的虚幻，仿佛下一秒就要消失。

他没错。光一确实就要消失了。

所以刚忽然“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

“你不会还想让我对你说一句‘早点回家’吧。”

刚笑着，就像每一个他送他出门的清晨。

于是光一也笑了。笑意拉起嘴角，他很清楚现在的自己是为了笑而笑，而不是因为想笑——所以那笑意也再也不能深入眼底。

刚渐渐地收敛了表情，嘴角还敛着一抹淡淡地微笑。

“去吧，我就不送你了。”

光一点了点头，不再犹豫的转身离去。

也许还是回头了的。在走出客厅、关上大门的那一瞬间。

那时是否有所犹豫，现在的光一已经记忆不清。也许是犹豫了的吧，毕竟从此之后的五年中，自己有那么多次的午夜梦回，做的全是关于推门而入的梦。

可现实是，等刚洗漱完毕、揉着头发走进客厅时，那只蓝色的行李箱也不见了。

*

光一是在一周后才对“离开刚”这件事情产生实感的。

在他第一次坐反公车的时候。

在他下意识地摆好两份餐具的时候。

在情人节的时候、站在蛋糕店精心挑选草莓蛋糕的时候。

当他站在淋漓的大雨的屋檐下，等待着什么人的时候。

在他把三年前便准备好的小戒指，放进贴近胸口的口袋里的时候……

从此，他的荣誉和快乐都属于白天，他搞不太明白原理的现代传媒，可以将这些在一瞬间传播到全世界，他知道会有世界各地的、说着各种语言、拥有各类肤色的粉丝为他骄傲，为他的荣耀而惊讶兴奋；可他的辛苦与伤痛全都属于深夜，一个人压在厚厚的被子里，在透不过床帘的月光下，将这些慢慢地敲进骨髓。

四

刚最终还是坐上了光一的车。他舍不得光一受到哪怕一点点伤害，五年前是，五年后一如既往。这一点在坐的两人都心知肚明。

“你……最近还好么?”

多好笑啊。光一心想。出道了二十多年的自己，拥有了几个常规主持节目的自己，在刚的面前居然笨口拙舌的像个十几岁的毛头小伙。

“挺好的。”刚打量着红遍大半边地球的光一，心想王子型偶像对大小眼没有要求的么，怎么这么多年也不给他整下容：“我在——”

“博洛尼亚美院做教授。”光一开口道：“我有在官网上看到你受聘的消息。”

“是嘛。”刚绕了绕头发，心里有一丝不自然。

如果礼尚往来，自己此时大概应该询问光一：你最近过的如何?

可是这种事情需要询问么?只要自己愿意，哪怕在异国他乡、相隔千里的意大利，也能随处可见那人的脸——出现在大大小小的广告上。现代社会就是如此的奇妙，它可以简单地把有情人推隔千里，也能让两个不想相见的人不可回避的悄然相遇。

刚张了张嘴巴，最后开口道：“恭喜你获得了菊田一夫奖。”

光一的眼睛里闪过一道光华。

“谢谢。”

于是两人又沉默了下来。

毕竟他们拥有着那样的曾经和这样的现在。刚想，可能此时坐在这里的是某个普通女孩儿，都要比自己与光一有更多的共同语言。

当光一再次犹豫着准备开口时，敲击车窗的声音打断了他将要出口的话语。

酒店的服务生到了。他为刚拉开了车门——目光波澜不惊地掠过车里的两人，只在光一的脸上稍微多停留了一秒。

“非常抱歉给您带来这样的体验。”他朝刚鞠了一躬，好在是刚习惯的英伦礼：“我们会为您处理现场，如果可以的话，请您先坐我们开来的车——”

“好……”

“不用。”

车门后，光一的声音传来。

刚回头，透过窗户，挑眉看他。

“不用。”光一道：“我送他回家就可以了。”

“堂本先生?”服务员请示道。

“刚，就当是我的赔礼——”

光一低声请求道。

“如果我坚持坐酒店的车的话。”刚绕着自己的头发，慢慢地组织着语言：“你会追出来么?”

“我会的。”

光一接口道。

刚又沉吟了一会儿。

“那好哦。”

他与服务生致歉，光一的心脏轻盈地跳动了起来——留下自己的经纪人与服务员交涉。

刚索性坐上了驾驶座。

*

光一看着坐在前座上的人，有那么一瞬间忽然以为时间是否从未流逝，他还是那个半红不火的舞台剧演员，而刚还是美院的研究生，他们正一起回家，目的地是那座只有70个平米、一转身便可以拥抱到对方的小公寓。

在等红灯的时候，刚似乎觉得头发被靠背勾了一下，轻微的痛感传来。他的手弯到了身后摸索着。

“我来帮你。”光一伸出了手去。

“帮我把发绳拆下来。”

光一于是小心翼翼地抚摸过男人染成深棕色的长而卷的头发。

一颗心慢慢地冷静了下来。

这不是曾经的刚。那时的刚英朗而帅气，不会留这样的精致而浪漫的长发。

“需要我帮你扎起来么?”光一询问道。

刚噗嗤一声笑了。

“你会么?”是缠绵的鼻音，带着一点湿润而甜腻的上扬。

光一突然便觉得心里酸酸的、涨涨的，很不舒服。

在我不曾参与的时光里，你经过些什么?又是为谁甘心变成了现在的模样?

“我可以学……”光一慢慢开口道。他撑起了发圈——那是一种很奇妙的感觉，这种东西随处可见，但自己却很少触碰。他将发圈套上了刚的长发。

“需要绕几圈?”

“三圈就可以了。”

光一于是小心翼翼地将发圈交叉，又把刚的头发放进去。

“嘶。”刚小声而短暂地抽了一口气。

“抱歉！”光一吓的差点撒手：“弄疼你了么?”

“没事儿。”刚从后视镜里轻飘飘地看了他一眼：“我不是你，掉根把自己头发也没关系——”

“喂！”

刚轻声地笑了起来。

光一于是继续和橡皮筋搏斗。

等他好容易将刚的头发毛毛躁躁地扎起来——还垂落了几根，刚的实家也遥遥可见了。

刚已经看到了等待在门口的母亲和姐姐，朝自己精神地挥着手。

“那，我下车了?”

刚回头，朝光一微笑着道谢。

“唔……”

光一的下一个举动，却结结实实地把刚全家都震惊了一下。毕竟不是谁都有机会看见自家儿子开着国际巨星的车、载着国际巨星回家，国际巨星还专程下车道歉的。

刚的妈妈第一个捂住了嘴巴，倒抽了一口冷气。

“抱歉，”刚寻思着经纪人的九十度鞠躬大概是和光一学的吧，毕竟还是光一的这个看起来更标准一点。

“小刚本来可以早一点回家的……”光一于是把前因后果都解释了一遍，再次鞠躬：“耽误了您一家团聚的时间，真的是非常地抱歉！”

刚的父亲连忙出来打圆场。两人寒暄起来。

刚则看向了姐姐。姐姐是家族里唯一一位知道自己和光一的过去的人。

姐姐双手抱胸，微皱着眉头，倒没怎么关注光一，眼神满满地笼罩着自己。

刚的心中一暖，捂着嘴，朝姐姐笑道：“我感觉妈妈今晚就要加入堂本光一的FC了。”

姐姐则把他往身前一拉，上上下下地打量着。

“你没事儿吧——怎么又和他在一起?”

刚耸了耸肩膀，道：“就和他说的一样，追尾。”

姐姐便缓缓地叹了一口气。

“孽缘。”

刚于是缓缓地笑了起来。

“放心吧，同样的路我怎么会走两遍。”

正在和爸爸寒暄地光一，忽然便回过头来，淡淡地看了刚一眼。

“还有你的头发，怎么乱成这个样子?”

“很乱么?”刚绕到车边，照了照后视镜，不小心笑出声来。毛毛糙糙的马尾扎地太低，并且偏向了一边。刚随手挽下了一枝正在怒放的栀子花枝，将长发绕成一个温婉的圆，然后用花枝簪了起来。

姐姐眼神怪异地上上下下地打量了他一会儿。

“怎么了?”刚询问道。

“你以后别跟我一起出门了。”姐姐抱怨道。

“嗯?”

“谁愿意被说自己的弟弟比自己还美啊?”

“不过作为一个男人，我倒是并不是那么希望被别人用美丽这个词来形容啊?”刚又对着镜子，调整了一下花朵的位置。

“你的行为明明不是这么说的。”姐姐翻了个白眼。

刚舒畅地笑了起来。

一旁的爸爸已经开始客气地邀请光一在自家留午饭了。

“不用留他了。”刚适时插嘴道：“光一先生事业很忙的——今天能送我回家，已是百忙中抽空。”

当光一回过头来看向刚时，谁都能看出他眼中流露出的那一丝惊艳。

“更何况，他也确实欠爸爸妈妈一个道歉。”刚淡淡地笑着，语气调侃：“我说的没错吧，光一先生?”

我不知道你在我未曾参与的这些年都经历过些什么，也不知道你是为了谁甘愿改变成现在的模样。

光一咬了咬下嘴唇，垂下了眼睛，声音晦涩难明：“是……”

可不可否认的是，这颗心依旧为你而悸动着，一如既往。

刚突然便觉得很没意思。

毕竟时光如同掌中沙，怎样握紧都是无奈。更何况已过去了这么多年。还斤斤计较这些，反而显得自己小气。

要体面！刚在心底朝自己大喊着。

“……是我冒犯了。”他拨弄了一下簪发的花。

“再见（さよなら），光一先生。”

五

刚坐在酒店，电视里播放的是海外节目。百无聊奈地点了一份可丽饼。服务生来送餐时，顺便送来了秘书更改过的行程计划。

刚瞟了一眼，发现在日的时间又多了两天。有大学邀请他去进行演讲。

“刚先生，”服务生礼貌地为他打开了可丽饼的外包装：“大厅里有一位朋友找您。”

“朋友?”刚有些意外地询问道。

梳成大背头、金发碧眼的男子，歪着头想了想：“好像是那天，处理事故时，送您回家的男士。”

“……”刚轻声道：“能否请你们帮我拒绝他?就说我不在。”

“可是他看起来状态很不好……”

刚瞬间站了起来——又缓缓坐下。

最后，他慢慢地叹了一口气，推开了椅子，一言不发地疾步走出了房间。

服务生跟在他的身后，引导着刚走进了一个隐蔽的待客室。

光一穿着一身黑色运动衫、带着棒球帽和墨镜——口罩被扔到一边，俊美的麦色脸颊上浮上一丝红晕。刚第一眼以为男人是醉酒了，光一的酒量刚心里还是有数，正在疑惑大白天的怎么喝成这样，走近了听见粗重的呼吸声才发现，男人是发烧了。

光一体脂率太低，身体其实不算很好。秋冬交替时，经常容易感冒，可在炎热的夏季病的这么严重，刚还挺少见。

更何况，他也很少放任自己病成不能工作的状态。

“怎么就成这个样子了……”

他叹了一口气，坐到了光一身边，微凉的手盖上了光一的额头。

光一舒服地哼唧了一声，睁开眼睛，看了一眼是他，漂亮的眼睛便弯出了一个柔和弧度。一开口却先是一连串的咳嗽。

“前两天有个企划，”他微微喘息道：“瀑布修行——回家后太累，倒在沙发上直接睡了，没有洗澡。”

刚于是又叹了一口气。

“你都一把年纪的人了，抢什么年轻人的节目呢。”

他蹲下身子，朝光一拍了拍自己的背。

光一短暂而疑惑地歪头，发出了一声：“嗯?”

这个动作带着些可爱的意味，和光一在荧屏上的形象产生了巨大的反差，不小心把刚给逗笑了。

“我背你去房间啊——难不成你还想要公主抱?”

光一于是也微微地勾了勾嘴角。刚便感觉自己的身后一暖——也许有些过于温暖了。

“你的膝盖，没关系吗?”光一低沉而嘶哑地嗓子，带着一丝潮湿的水汽，便在刚的耳边响起。

“哪就这么娇气了?你这么轻。”

似乎比五年前更轻了。这是没有说出口的话。

刚请服务生带他们走了vip通道。

“你的经纪人呢?”刚询问道。

“我没有告诉他。”

“41岁了还这么任性哦。”刚侧过头，白了光一一眼。

“……因为我想告诉你。”光一偏了偏头，柔软的头发一下子揉进了刚的脖子里，有些刺痒。

“刚，这次你把我带回家了，我就再也不会放手了。”

“这是酒店啊，又不是我家。”刚抬起头来，把一丝水意眨回眼底，嘴上依旧开着礼貌的玩笑。

“有你在的地方就是我的家。”光一低声道。

“……”

刚于是又偏了偏头，和男人拉开了一丝微妙的空隙。

“都这个时候了，还在说些什么没轻没重的话呢。”

他听见自己，这样回应道。

*

光一毕竟病的有些重，再加上繁忙的工作，被刚带回房间、躺上满是刚的气息的大床后，很快便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

再次醒来时，有夕阳透过拉的不太严实的窗帘，浮动在自己的脸上。身体上已经感觉轻松很多，光一伸出手去遮了一下，听见了来自客厅的响声。

刚刚睡醒的懵懂已经过去，记忆一点一点地涌上心头。自己正在刚的房间里——光一猛地坐直了身子，头上的退烧贴掉了下来——仅仅只是这个想法就足以让他头晕目眩。

他缓了缓，喘息了一声，慢慢地摸下床来，穿上了贴心地摆在床边的拖鞋，打开了房门。

刚坐在沙发上，右手的食指和中指夹着一根看起来刚刚点燃的烟，茶几上摆放着应时的鲜果。

电视里播放的是光一前两天参加的访谈节目的重播。

“喜欢的人么?”自己的嘴角蕴着完美的笑意：“暂时还没有考虑这个问题啦……不过因为我自己是一个对生活比较有规划的人，可能不太适合天马行空类的吧?”

“还有，我不太爱吃甜食，所以对于喜爱吃甜食的对象比较苦手啦……”

“并且每天睡觉的时间也很昼夜颠倒，夜晚的时间是属于游戏的啦，反而是别人工作的时候我开始睡觉——完蛋了，这不是越说越感觉自己只能孤独终老了么?”

主持人和台下的观众被光一逗的前仰后合，荧屏中的自己也适时的大笑了起来——漂亮的，优雅的。

光一咽了口口水，快步走去，关掉了电视。

刚抬起了眼睛，饶有兴致地看着他。

“这些都是说谎……说的都是违心的话。”光一紧张地语无伦次道：“刚不要听。”

刚噗嗤一声笑了：“你这是不打自招了?”

顺便想要吸一口香烟，却被光一劈手夺下。

“刚以前不爱抽烟的。”他皱着眉头道。

“我和以前不一样的事情还多着呢。感冒还没好就想吸烟，倒是你在想些什么。”刚眼波流转，索性将那只价值不菲的香烟摁进了烟灰缸里，又做了个赶人的动作：“去去去，喝药去。”

光一将粉状冲剂冲进热水里。是甜甜的味道，一点都不苦。光一舒展了眉毛，正端起杯子喝药时——

“光一，”刚扒拉着手机，轻声道：“我再收留你一晚，病好了你就走吧。”

光一喷了一下，捂住了嘴巴，猛烈地咳嗽了起来。

“你非要在这个时候说这种话?”他高高地挑起了眉毛：“是不是想谋杀我?”

刚眉毛一竖道是啊是啊，我看我们做仇人可比做情人合适多了。

“那我的感冒就不要好了！”光一气势汹汹地宣布道。

自那人毫不讲道理地挤进自己的房间，刚心底一直酝酿着的烦躁情绪一下子涌上心头。

“堂本先生，”他怒极反笑：“大家都是41岁的人了，互相之间留点体面行不行?”

光一说我要体面干嘛?我5年前要了体面，结果老婆跑了，我要体面干嘛?

刚觉得这人简直不可理喻，心中一下子掀起了惊涛骇浪：“堂本光一，五年前是你要走，好，我没拦你，是你自己头也不回，走的潇洒，反倒是我一个人灰溜溜地躲到国外，连家都不敢回——那你现在又是个什么意思?”

“刚……我……”光一没想到他会生这么大的气，一下子瞠目结舌起来。

“我在你心中到底是什么?”刚继续怒吼道：“你需要我的时候我就该巴巴地贴上来，你不需要了我就该滚蛋?在你心中我堂本刚就这么贱?”

这场本该在5年前的争吵，今日终于爆发。

光一一下子傻了眼。

他记忆中的刚永远是温柔的、体面的、说话慢悠悠的，他从未见过情绪如此激烈的刚。

他毕竟还是太过自信，以为自己在这人的心中还占有一席之地，那么撒撒娇、放个赖，刚还是会想从前一样包容和爱护他。

刚是从来都舍不得他受一点委屈的。

“算了。”刚哼了一声，抓起钥匙转身朝门口走去。

光一突然便想到了五年前，他的心脏飞速地跳动了起来，他觉得自己还是那个拖着行李箱、犹豫地站在大门前的少年。

只不过这次目送的人是他，选择离开的是刚。

于是他丝毫不体面地扑了上去。

“我才是你最重要的行李啊，”光一紧紧地抱住了刚：“我还在这儿呢，你要去哪里?”

*

刚将自己反锁进了房间里，国际巨星抱着膝盖守在门前，委屈巴巴。

“刚啊……”

刚不知道拿了个什么，“碰”地一声砸地门发出巨响。

光一咧了咧嘴，继续道：“没事，你砸，你把房间砸了都没事儿，反正我赔的起。”

他又低低地叹了口气。

“你说，我现在除了钱和一张脸，还剩什么?”

房间里叮铃哐啷的声响就渐渐安静了下来。

“刚啊，你走了之后，我们那间小公寓又被一对小情侣租走了，是一对女孩子。你说我们那间公寓是不是被人下魔法了?”

光一自己哈哈笑了几声却没有回应，感觉很没有意思。

“可是两年前她们结婚了。”他低声道：“奈良同性可以结婚后，她们就结婚了，我偷偷跑去看了一眼，结婚典礼上还用的我的歌当背景音乐。”

“刚，我好委屈啊。我想凭什么啊?”

“凭什么别人唾手可得的幸福，于我就这么难?我到底输在哪儿了?”

光一垂着眸子，声线低沉。

“那个时候，我是大有前途的演员，而你是日本最好的美大研究生，我们明明什么都有，但为什么不能好好在一起?”

“所以从此之后我就什么节目都接、什么企划都干，辛苦和危险都不怕的，现在我都能从22层的楼梯上滚下来了——”

“我要让全世界都知道我的名、听闻我的姓，这样你走到哪里都摆脱不了我，我要你张开眼睛就能看见我的样子、捂住耳朵也能听见我的声音，即使你爱上了别的什么人也无法忘记我……”

“刚，”他说出的话是那样的不讲道理，可声音却是如此的低沉和哀伤：“我是要纠缠你一辈子的……如果命运不能让我拥有你，那么我也会万劫不复……”

光一喃喃着，月光轻柔地撒在他的身上，像大提琴在在深夜里在d小调上，拉奏出的长音。

“刚，我到底错在哪儿了，你告诉我好不好?”

门锁轻轻地响了一声，打开了一条门缝，刚露出了一只圆溜溜的大眼睛。

“你是变态么?”

他抽着鼻子询问道。

“碰上你了我就是。”

光一咧了咧嘴巴，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。

刚打开了门，慢慢地走近光一，而后者朝他张开了一个巨大的怀抱。

……太犯规了，刚想。

仗着自己宠爱他，就一个劲儿的装可怜。

“刚，我们能不能再试试?”光一向前了最后一步，把他拢进了怀里：“哪怕再说一次分手也好……”

“能不能再给我一次机会，接受我一次?”

六

“我有说和好了吗就擅自爬上我的床?”

清晨，被闹钟闹醒、发现自己在一个硬邦邦的怀抱里的睡眠不足的刚脾气十分的差，一脚把那个失格抱枕踹下了床。

“诶，诶——”光一揉了揉眼睛，朝他露出一个训练多次的、巨大的、比阳光更灿烂的微笑。

刚不可控的被炫了一下。

“我好歹发烧了嘛，”光一抱怨道：“要是睡沙发上病情会反复的。”

“哦，对了，我说什么来着?”刚叼着牙刷从卫生间里探出头来：“你病好了就给我回自己家去——”

“我才不要。病还好久才能好呢。”光一理直气壮地打了客服电话：“请送一份培根煎蛋和水果沙拉——”

一转头，却发现刚站在他的身前，慢慢地翻了一个白眼。

“笨蛋。”

“我哪里说错了?”

一直到刚和光一纠缠出了房间，把这位国际巨星锁进门里，他的手机还在“铃铃”地响着，接起来，便是那人纠缠了一早晨的问题。

“……自己猜去吧。”刚无情地挂掉了电话。

*

“你这一病，可把佐藤经纪人给吓了个兵荒马乱。”长濑给光一倒了杯橙汁：“赶紧找我来顶岗，幸亏我昨天休息——”

“我这不是来请你吃饭了嘛。”光一夹了一筷子石锅料理。

“所以怎么会突然病的这么厉害?”

光一得意地看了长濑一眼，凑近了他的耳朵。

“你还真狠。”长濑瞪大了眼睛。

“在爱情和战争中一切都是合法的嘛。”光一甩了甩屁股后面的蓬松的大尾巴。

“抱得美人归了?”

光一眯着眼睛品味橙醋，道差不多了差不多了。

“不过啊……”他将早上的经历跟如此这般地跟长濑讲了一遍：“你说刚这是什么意思?”

长濑翻了翻白眼。

“如果换我，我会直接把对方拐回家的意思。”

光一的脑袋上于是亮起了几个惊叹号。

“有意思有意思。”他眯起了眼睛，笑了起来。

长濑跟着他一起笑了一会儿，忽然一阵悲从中来。

怎么老子还单着呢，妈的。

*

“堂本教授，这边请。”

“堂本先生，您的螃蟹。”

当穿着和服的服务员领着刚向包间走去时，光一这边刚好上菜，女将推开了障子，将新鲜的螃蟹端进房间。

两人一时四目相对、面面相觑。

刚的圆眼睛危险地眯了起来。打了个手势，让秘书和泽野教授先走一步。

“感冒没好、不能一个人回家住，却能和别人一起出来喝酒是吧?”

刚身着和料理店十分相配的和服，发髻里簪着美丽的狐尾百合，身上沾染着淡淡的花香，一步一步地走近，嘴角挂上了一丝甜美的微笑，他“刷”地一声关上了障子。

“不是……刚……我没喝酒……”

长濑好笑地看着自己握力68kg的好友团成一团瑟瑟发抖，稳坐钓鱼台的隔岸观火。完全没有意识到灾难马上就要降临到自己头上。

“不好意思，”刚转过头来朝长濑甜甜地笑了：“我们家这位给您添麻烦了——”

长濑于是也很想像光一一样团成一团瑟瑟发抖三呼万岁。

刚礼仪规整地走到光一的身边坐下，忽然探过头去，在光一的脸上亲了一下。

“あなた，あの方はだれですか。”

他抱住了光一的胳膊，甜甜地问道。

诶?

光一和长濑对视了一眼，笑意渐渐在眼中蔓延，而长濑则是无妄之灾的无奈。

“刚，”光一憋笑道：“这是长濑、长濑智也啊。”

“长濑智也?”刚愣愣地瞪着长濑：“哪个智也?”

“哈?！”

刚跳了起来。

“babe怎么会长成这样?”

“小刚，好久不见。”长濑朝刚露出了一个大大的微笑。

于是两人共同见证了刚的脸由浅红粉红一路向深红爆红的演变过程。

“我那边还有酒席，不叨扰你们了、”刚提起和服，飞速地朝门外退去：“你们吃好喝好——”

“刚。”

光一追出了房间，在走廊里，从后面一把将人抓进怀里。

“你刚才是不是吃醋了?”

“你放开我啦！”刚又羞又臊地挣扎道：“这是在走廊上，你不怕被人拍到?”

“我抱我的男朋友，他们爱拍就让他们拍去好了——”光一无赖道。

又哑哑地笑：“你再乱动你的和服就开了。”

结果被小熊猫的爪子给结结实实地抓了一把。

光一却舒畅地扬声笑了起来。

低沉而带着水汽的声音在刚的耳边响起。

“再亲我一下，再亲一下我就松手。”

“流氓！”

“遇上你了我可不就是么。”

“我才不要管你！你放手啦！”

“你舍得?”

一句话赶着一句话。光一看着自己怀中那两只红彤彤的耳朵，轻柔地落下了一个吻。

山不来就我，我来就山。只要是与你，其实谁亲谁都没有太大关系。

五年前的少年，站在门口犹豫了许久，终于再次推开了大门、跑过客厅，冲进卧室里，与自己的爱人紧紧相拥。


End file.
